Love Overcomes Boundaries
by Blood-Dipped Rose
Summary: Four sisters are princesses of the hidden kingdom Vertasiu. Four other kingdoms have heirs to the throne, namely, Kai, Brooklyn, Spencer and Tala. Will these four sisters open up to the princes? KaiOC SpencerOC BrooklynOC TalaOC
1. Prologue

Wahahahaha! I'm back! After so many months, I'm back with this story! Sit back and wait patiently as I update. I'll accept anything, including flamers. Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I wish I owed it's characters. -hopeful look-

Prologue:

Five thousand years, a peace treaty was created between magical five kingdoms to cease the fighting among them. As time went by, four of the five kingdoms became good friends and forgot about the treaty between them. The fifth kingdom; called Vertasiu; still distrusted the other four kingdoms. Their piece of the treaty still withheld and is placed in one of the palace's many rooms. Perhaps one day, the treaty will no longer be needed and the five kingdoms will live in peace.

King Noburo of Vertasiu, also known as the hidden kingdom, is the reigning king and he still holds the suspicion on the four kingdoms. He has magical powers, but they are not based on elements. He is quite young for a king because his father and mother had died when he was fourteen. That was seven years ago and he ruled Vertasiu justly with help from his four sisters; Mina, Junko, Shiri and Tsukomi.

Princess Mina is the youngest and the most cheerful. She tends to be a little forgetful at spells and tricks, but gives everyone the puppy-eyed look to get something. Her element is fire and she has successfully melted several of her brother's swords.

Princess Shiri is the third girl and is quite a dreamer. She lets her mind wander and her life is run on autopilot. She constantly watches the fishes and lets water splash all over her room. She is such a dreamer that she has almost drowned the castle once or twice.

Princess Junko is the second eldest and tends to be a loner. She has a wolf puppy named Wolborg, who is constantly spoiled. Her element is ice and her portion of the castle is frozen solid. She amuses herself by creating miniature figurines.

Princess Tsukomi is the eldest sister and wisest sibling. She has the power of darkness, but uses it sparingly. At a glance, her power doesn't show, but a closer look reveals everything. She is her brother's counselor and keeps everyone in line.

One of the four kingdoms is Freiroli, which is the kingdom of fire. The heir to the throne is Prince Kai. He is a cold-hearted, twenty-year-old with a strong head. His father will soon pass the crown over to him.

The closest kingdom to Freiroli is Miziji, the kingdom of ice. Prince Tala is the flirtiest of the four princes and he can charm any girl with his looks. His icy eyes and blood-red hair makes him quite the eye catcher.

Prince Spencer is from the kingdom Chosuly. His power over water is quite extraordinary, compared to anyone else. He is quiet and reserved, but he will lend a helping hand when needed.

And lastly, there is Prince Brooklyn of the Payoka kingdom. He is the darkness and quite a loner, too. He is quite spooky, but makes friends quite easily. He has a sense of calm that puts everyone at ease, but that calmness will vanish in a second, if pushed to the limit.

With these characters given, we continue on with the story. Enjoy and pray tell that you will hope for the best. Nice names, ne?


	2. Captured

Chapter One: Captured

"Kai, our horses are tired and my butt hurts. Can we just stop for once?" asked the redhead of the four men, glaring at the two-toned male. A blood red cape flowed from behind his back and his black attire contrasted, plainly.

"No, my mind isn't relaxed, yet," muttered the male. Brown gloves covered his hands. A dark cape surrounded him and royal purple strips adorned his blue outfit.

"Mine has. I liked this ride, through the woods," whispered the orange-haired male, with his eyes closed. His white outfit glowed gently, but his visible black aura made it seem eerie.

"That's just you, Brooklyn. Is your butt hurting?" shot Tala.

"Who told you to ride without a blanket?" asked the last male staring at the ground. Blue, green and black were the colors that made his outfit.

"I was taught that way, Spencer," growled Tala, shifting in his seat.

"Or you were in a hurry to get away from Princess Ji. She's annoying, going between our kingdoms trying to fulfill her sexual appetite," muttered Kai, pulling at his chestnut horse's reins.

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "I feel my aura becoming trapped."

"What does that mean?" snapped Tala, stretching his legs.

"It means we're being watched," said Spencer, also looking around.

"And you are also right," said a voice to their right. The four men stopped and looked around. A ring of horses and guards stared at them. "You are trespassing on the kingdom of Vertasiu. We must take you as prisoners."

Kai watched the leading guard talk to them, but also watched the others. He caught movement at his left. His hand shot out and flames caught the soldier in the shoulder. "Don't move. We have been gifted with elements as well. We are not afraid to use them," said the guard, holding out his hand.

Tala glanced at Kai, who nodded. "We will go willingly, as long as your men do not try anything," said Kai.

The guard nodded and gave a curt nod to the lower guards, who led the way.

"Hey, where's Vertasiu?" whispered Tala to Spencer.

"No one knows. It's known as the hidden kingdom. They pretty much keep to themselves," he answered, quietly.

As they marched, their surroundings became more and more unfamiliar.

"We never traveled so far in a day," muttered Brooklyn, trying to sense his kingdom.

"We're too far away to even send a message to our castles," growled Kai.

"Whoa, have you seen a castle that big before?" asked Tala, looking up at the looming castle in front of them. It had four stories high, with four towers. One of the towers had ice on the walls. The moat that surrounded the castle was huge and Kai spotted some sea creatures he had only heard of. Another one of the towers had fire shooting out of the window. There was a tower in the middle of the castle and the sun made it seem more eerie than it should.

"Never, this should be quite interesting," said Brooklyn, noticing a dark presence in one part of the castle.

The lead guard blew on a horn and the bridge was lowered. At the entrance, a young woman stood there, dressed in pure black and her dark hair in braids around her shoulders. Her deathly pale skin made her dark blue eyes seem lifeless. "Who have you brought this time, Arumo?" she asked at once. Brooklyn seemed to be drawn to her dark presence.

"They are trespassers and now prisoners of Vertasiu, my princess."

She glanced at each of them.

"They are the princes of the neighboring kingdoms, Arumo. You could've started a war, if we were not hidden from the other kingdoms," she said, sharply, noticing the royal emblems on each of their horses.

"I apologize, my lady. I did not know."

"Forgiven, but we must hold you, princes, as hostages. We cannot let you go unless you prove to us you are trustworthy," she said, looking at each one.

"Hostages? That's pushing it, isn't?" asked Tala, wincing at that word.

"Unless you wish to be killed, it is the only fair way."

Brooklyn got off his horse and bowed. "We will be hostages, till you find us reliable," he said, smiling.

She chuckled lightly at the other princes' expressions. Tala was outraged. Kai just rolled his eyes and Spencer sighed.

"Follow me. You will see my brother, the king, who will decide what to do with all of you," she said, turning and gliding into the castle.

Brooklyn returned to his horse and dodged getting hit by Tala. Kai pulled Tala back into his seat and escorted him inside. The castle seemed to get bigger and bigger with each step they took. They were surrounded by gold and silver. Four symbols were painted on each of the stairs leading to the towers. One was a flame, another had an iceberg, and another was barely seen because water seemed to run over it. Lastly, three lines of floating darkness led upstairs.

"Your horses will be taken to the stables and my brother will shortly join you, if he's willing. Good day," said the princess, gliding away up the dark stairs, while the men stepped down from their steeds.

"Thanks a bunch, Brooklyn."

"What for?"

"Getting us here."

"You're welcome."

It seemed like hours until loud trumpets announced the arrival of the king, who seemed to be around their age. They just glared at him, while the rest of the court bowed deeply. His brown eyes glared right back at each of them. He did not trust any of the other kingdoms, but his sister had told him, they were really polite. He waved the court away and snapped his fingers. A scroll floated to him. "You are the princes of the kingdoms of Chosuly, Miziji, Payoka and Freiroli, correct?" The four men nodded grimly.

The king sighed. _What shall I do with them? They're royalty like I am, but they are now hostages… Mina begged for a companion the other day… Perhaps that will work._ "You know you are hostages in the kingdom of Vertasiu and you will stay till you gain my trust." Again, they nodded.

"I have four sisters, who have no companions, but each other. My youngest sister wished for one, when she saw a shooting star, the other day, perhaps, instead of becoming servants of the house, you would like to become their friends."

Kai and Tala twitched at the word friend. The word girl and word friend weren't always in the same sentence. Brooklyn and Spencer raised an eyebrow and considered it.

"If you wish to become my sisters' friends, maybe you can gain my trust much faster."

Spencer stood forward and bowed. "I will accept the offer of being a companion to your sister."

Brooklyn also stepped forward with a curt nod. "I also will accept."

Tala and Kai looked at each other. They both wished to do this peacefully, but this was pushing it. Brooklyn and Spencer glared at them. Kai sighed.

"I too will accept our proposal."

Tala glared at his so-called friends and broke down. "I will consent to our agreement," he muttered.

The king sighed and waved the guards over. "Each of you will be sent to a specific sister. They are Tsukomi, Junko, Shiri and Mina. Though I will admit that Mina is the most difficult to resist." He pointed to Kai. "You can take care of her. I believe you can resist her irresistibility." To Tala, the king appointed him as the guide to Junko's shell. Spencer was proclaimed the healer of Shiri's dream problem. Well, Brooklyn… He was too happy to be the eldest sister's friend. The king left with this warning. "Each of my sisters has an elemental power, so it's wise not to cross them. And be careful of Junko's pet wolf. He's mischievous."

Kai was led to the north tower. Tala was semi-dragged to the south tower. Spencer went to the east tower and Brooklyn followed the trail of darkness, which the princess from before took. None of them knew what was in store for them.


	3. Prince Kai and Princess Mina

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

"Hmmm, how am I shooting fire?" asked a short, seventeen-year-old girl, flicking her fingers at the window. Fire just burst out and disappeared in a flash. Her puffy, brown hair was held up by a black bow and her wide, bright blue eyes watched the fire go. She wore a bright red spaghetti strap top with puffy red pants. Her ankles had golden chains that jingled every time she moved and she went barefoot. She turned when someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" she cried.

A guard walked in with Kai, who looked around for the princess. He spotted her by the window looking at him, curiously, then at the guard. "Who are you?" she asked him. The guard sweatdropped and readjusted his armor. "A mere servant, milady. Your brother has given you a companion for a gift. This is Prince Kai of Freiroli," muttered the guard.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, milady. King Noburo."

"Oh yeah… I forgot."

The guard let another sweatdrop go, and then bowed before leaving the room.

Mina looked up at Kai who was a good foot and half taller than her or more.

"You're really tall. Why did my brother choose a tall person? Are you even real?" she asked, before she started to randomly poke him. (Imagine this a million chibi Mina's around him and poking him)

Kai had the urge to explode at her then and there. His limit was being pushed really far.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, quietly.

"Oh! You are real!" she cried, clapping her hands together in surprise. Kai couldn't stand it and walked toward the closed door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, before he touched the door.

"Why not?" he said.

Flames shot up and covered the entire door, blocking him from exiting.

"My brother put a spell on my things, so that it's hard for people to walk away. It happened when I was small, so the spell stuck."

Kai glared at the door and flames surrounded his hands. He made a grab for the knob, but a feminine hand stopped him. He looked at Mina, who was giving him the puppy eyes. "I always wanted a playmate, who is like me. My sisters have their own lives and I wanted to play with fire all the time. Wolborg isn't exactly a playmate, he's Junko's pet. Can't I have a friend?" she asked, looking at him, sadly.

He watched as she slowly went to her fluffy, pink bed surrounded with stuff animals and pillows and dropped onto it. She sniffed and curled up. He sighed and walked over to her. He patted her back and pulled her into his lap. "Hey, don't you dare cry on me," he muttered. She giggled and started to bounce around the room. He sweatdropped and watched her as the fluffy cushions let her bounce.

She stopped in front of him. "How tall are you?" she asked, looking up.

"6'3"

"Wow! You're taller than my brother."

"How tall are you?"

"5'1"

"You're really short."

"Am not!

"Are too."

She pouted and poked him in the chest. "You're mean."

"Just stating the truth."

"Bleh! Wait! What were we arguing about?" she asked, with a blank expression.

"You're forgetful."

"I know!" she laughed, giving him the peace sign.

He sweatdropped and ducked when she threw her biggest pillow at him. She chased after him, with two smaller pillows. He ducked and dodged her hits, until a small puppy waddled into the room, through the fire door. He was pure white, with icy blue eyes. He glanced at Kai, who glared at the door of fire, then padded toward Mina.

"Wolborg! Come here, puppy!" she cried.

He yipped and went into her arms. She cuddled him for a bit, ignoring Kai.

"Umm, may I ask what that is?" Kai asked.

Mina looked at him, and then gave him a blank look.

"What's your name again?" she asked, trying to remember as she swung Wolborg, in circles.

"It's Kai, so answer my question."

"This is Wolborg. He's an ice wolf and my sister Junko's pet. He's really cute and I think he likes you," she said, putting Wolborg up to his face. The eyes just looked at him, bored and licked his face. Wolborg's tongue felt cold on Kai's skin, but he ignored it.

"Cute…" he muttered.

"Sister Junko loves him, but she seems so lonely. She really wants a friend. I tried to get her to open up, but it don't work."

Wolborg squirmed in her arms and she set him down. He yipped and then padded out of the room.

"I always thought there was something strange about Wolborg. I can sense it."

Kai chuckled and snapped his fingers. A roaring fire surged and immediately scared Mina, who squeaked.

"What was that for?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

"Oh… nothing, just creating my own bed to sleep in," he chuckled, as the fire went down and a luxurious red bed appeared.

"Oooh… comfy!" she squealed, jumping on it. He sweatdropped and caught her before she fell off of it. She giggled and squirmed out of his grasp to jump to her bed. She cuddled into the pillows and slowly her breathing evened out, telling him that she was asleep. He sat on his bed, watching her. He never met a girl like Mina. He assumed that most princesses were sex-craved humans, but she was bubbly and acted like a five-year-old somewhat. She was right about one thing, Wolborg was no ordinary wolf; he was a Mizijian wolf, one of rarest types of wolves in the world with ice-type powers. "The fire of one's power is greater than any in the world," he muttered, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

Short chappie! But I love this OC!


	4. Prince Tala and Princess Junko

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Tala was shoved through a light blue door and saw several huge icicles come right at him. He ducked and saw four icicles stuck in the door. "What the-…" he growled, looking up. A girl about four inches shorter than him, glared at him. Her black hair had white and blue sparkles in it and was tied behind her head. Her thin, pale arm was out in front of her, as if she threw something at him. Her pure white dress was loose on her and her cobalt eyes glared at him. "Who are you?" she asked, lowly.

He smirked and stood. "Prince Tala of Miziji. Right now, I'm just a 'hostage' of your brother's."

"How nice, why are you here?" she growled, turning away. He took advantage and plucked the icicles from the door and aimed them straight to her. She snapped her fingers and they turned into dust. "Not a smart idea," she snapped, looking at him. He rolled his eyes and was about to talk when a white furball walked in, softly. It was a Mizijian wolf puppy.

"Is that…" he said.

"This is Wolborg. My pet from a friend of mine," she said, quickly, looking away.

Wolborg looked at Tala, and then growled. Tala kneeled down and reached out with his hand. The puppy whined and took a step to him. He sniffed Tala's hand and yipped. He jumped at Tala and made contented noises in his throat. "Seems to like me," said Tala, holding him up.

She rolled her eyes and her hand pushed at the air. An ice wall lifted itself from the floor and moved to the side. "So you're my brother's hostage and now my servant. This is grand," she muttered, sitting on her bed. He snorted and continued to cuddle Wolborg, who whimpered satisfied. Junko watched them and then whistled at Wolborg. The puppy squirmed until Tala set him down. He ran to the bed and waited for a miniature ice staircase to appear. He ran up and plopped himself on the bed. He whimpered and Junko glanced at him. "No." He whined. "Wolborg…" He licked her face and whined. She sighed in defeat and looked at Tala. "Prince Tala, is it?" He nodded. "Wolborg wants to play with you. He wants you to show him ice magic."

Tala looked at the wolf, which yipped and wagged his tail. He chuckled and beckoned the puppy. Wolborg ran to the hand and licked it. Tala petted him and waved his hand over Wolborg. Tiny snowflakes appeared and fell on the wolf. He shook them out and yipped again. Tala pressed his fingers against the ground and swirling figurines came off the floor and danced around Wolborg. They dodged him, when he leaped at them. He made a weak bark, which made Tala look up at him. He padded to Tala and the ice started to create ripples. Junko watched the floor of her bedroom, become filled with rings. "He's never done that before."

"Really? Most ice wolves usually can create ice with their bodies. I think this little tyke doesn't realize what he's doing." Tala scratched the nape of the wolf's neck and smiled. He moved his hand to between the pointed ears and found out that Wolborg was really itchy. "He's very spoiled, isn't he?" asked Tala.

"Yea, my sisters spoil him."

"How did you get him?"

Junko stiffened at that comment. "A friend of mine gave him to me…" she muttered, tapping on the wall. It moved and she stuck her hand in. Cold air struck her and her body glowed slightly.

"What was that?" Tala asked, lifting an eyebrow. "It helps keep my temperature low enough to touch things and not freeze them." He walked to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Here," he muttered, interlacing their fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, curiously.

"There's a spell which allows a person to control ice magic at will. Has no one taught you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I had no one to teach me."

"I see. Well, here. Focus your energy on your objective. That way your power won't be let out unnecessarily."

"Oh."

She closed her eyes and felt Tala's hands leave her. Her temperature rose and dropped according to her mind. "You're a better student than some of the other magicians I had to teach," muttered Tala. She blushed.

"Loads of practice," she said, tickling Wolborg, who joined them. He batted at her hand and rolled across the white sheets.

"From the outside, it looks like you froze this part of the castle."

"I did. I was really naïve and bored. What do you expect a seven-year-old to do? Stand around while the palace gets boring?"

"Hn, you're right about that, but still, you live with other elements at least," he said, leaning on the pillows.

"Says you. I don't really interact with my sisters. Mina is out of control. Shiri lost in her own world and Tsukomi likes being by herself. I get bored very easily, unless Wolborg does create mischief which I have to fix."

She giggled as Wolborg curled up to Tala and yawned in his face. Little icicles formed on his face and covered his left eye. Tala growled and the ice disappeared.


End file.
